


Bachelor Auction

by szm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finstock looks <i>gleeful</i>, like he’s going to cause humiliation and suffering and get new lacrosse gear into the bargain. Which he is. Seriously this must be his greatest ever day. A day he’ll probably write about in his diary and draw little hearts around the page, and…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Auction

Finstock looks _gleeful_ , like he’s going to cause humiliation and suffering and get new lacrosse gear into the bargain. Which he is. Seriously this must be his greatest ever day. A day he’ll probably write about in his diary and draw little hearts around the page, and… Stiles needs to derail that train of thought. Because he is sat on a stage with Scott, Jackson, and Danny in front of what feels like a million people but in reality is less than a hundred (but does include his _Dad_ ) wearing clothes picked out for him by drag queens that feel like they’re two sizes too small. Because when he’d been freaking out about being strong armed into this stupid ‘Bachelor Auction’ (Scott had to do it so Finstock would let him retake his last economics test and Scott had begged Stiles to do it too. You try saying no to the full force of Scott’s puppy eyes) he’d done it in front of Miss Roxy who was Satan in pink and glittery high heels. 

Speaking of the spawn of hell, she was at the back waving madly at Stiles with the end of her pink boa. Stiles grinned and waved back, Roxy might at least bid on him. It would be pretty awful if nobody did. Jackson would never let him hear the end of it for starters. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd are sitting up front grinning like… well wolves, and… Derek is with them. 

What the hell is he doing here? He’d proclaimed the whole thing ‘stupid and degrading’ and tried to talk them out of doing it. Stiles felt his face heat up and he shifted in his seat. Stupid people watching him in his stupid new clothes and he was finding it really hard to sit still like it was physically painful to not just get up and move. Finstock was still talking and couldn’t they just get this thing over with already? He did his best to ignore Scott’s concerned look from the seat next to him. He ended up staring at Derek, trying to get across the message ‘save me’ telepathically. He expected Derek to smirk back in an ‘I told you so’ kinda way but instead he looked almost worried. Did he think Scott or Jackson were in danger of wolfing out or something? No, he was looking right at Stiles…”

“Stilinski!” Finstock shouted, jerking Stiles out of his thoughts. “You’re up.” 

Stiles stood up and walked forward trying not to look at Derek again. He focused on his Dad instead who gave him a smile and a thumbs up. That made Stiles feel a little calmer because his Dad is awesome like that. Finstock was talking again. 

“So, let’s get Stilinski out of the way before we really get going. Any offers?” 

Erica’s hand shot up and she grinned up at Stiles in a way that was anything but reassuring. Stiles groaned. “You’re going to make me dress-up like Batman aren’t you?” he said knowing that the werewolves at least would hear him, forgetting the mics Finstock pinned to their shirts earlier. The audience laughed and Stiles was expecting Erica to leer but she actually blushed and Boyd nudged her with his arm and he was wearing his I’m-being-supportive-but-totally-laughing-at-you-on-the-inside face. Boyd has an expressive face, once you’ve known him for a while. 

Miss Roxy bid and said she’d like to dress Stiles up too, which caused Stiles’ dad to use his loud ‘I am the Sheriff voice’ to say “under aged teenager and my son”. Stiles is actually now going to die of embarrassment right here on this stage and that is a crappy way to go. 

There are another couple of bids. Some from a girl in Stiles English class, Lois or Lara he thinks. Some from a guy who Stiles is pretty sure was on the opposing lacrosse team last week and it’s just Stiles luck to get ‘won’ by someone planning an elaborate revenge for losing a lacrosse game. 

Then Derek is glaring at the lacrosse guy and bidding, Derek Hale is bidding on Stiles and Stiles has no idea what the hell to do with that information. Or the filthy wink Miss Roxy gives him, or the look of horror on his Dads face. Stiles actually just buries his face in his hands at that because this? This is not happening. 

Derek wins and Stiles feels like his face is actually on fire. He slinks back to his seat and slumped next to Scott who gave him his best innocent smile and whispered. “See, I told you it wouldn’t be so bad.” Stiles stared slack-jawed at his best friend. Had he even been in the same room?  
**  
Alison ‘wins’ Scott, obviously. (The girl who was bidding against her ended up limping out of the hall, although Stiles didn’t see what Alison could have done from where she was sitting two rows back from the other girl.) Danny sparked an all-out bidding war, to absolutely no-one’s surprise. No-one bid on Jackson, at all. Which was mystifying, Jackson was a douche but pretty easy on the eye not to mention the co-captain of the lacrosse team. Finstock gave up and ended the auction, then Lydia stood up, tossed her hair, smirked at Jackson and stormed out of the hall like the absolute goddess she was. 

Stiles caught up with Derek as the older man was paying for Stiles. Which was never going to be anything but awkward and weird. 

“So thanks for the save, man,” said Stiles, aiming for causal but missing it and landing straight into nervous kid. 

Derek just shrugged. “You looked uncomfortable up there.” 

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, going to pretty much avoid anything like this in the future. Soooo. I guess we have to actually go on a date? Or whatever?” 

“That’s the idea,” said Derek looking confused and like he’d rather be anywhere but where he was right now. 

Stiles sighed. “Look we don’t have to, I appreciate the save…” he started trying to let Derek have an out, the guy had helped him the least Stiles could do was _try_ and make this less uncomfortable. 

Just then the lacrosse guy who’d been bidding on Stiles walked past, nodding and smiling at Stiles as he went. 

Derek growled low in his throat. “No, I’ll pick you up Saturday at six,” he rumbled before turning walking away. 

“Erm… okay, see you then,” said Stiles to Derek’s back.


End file.
